The Beast and Humanity
Beast is a term used by vampires to describe the inner predator that strives for control over a cainite's mind. Beast, The: 1. The primal drives of a vampire that threaten to turn him into an uncontrollably ravenous and/or zombie like. 2. The drives and urges which prompt a vampire to become entirely a monster, forsaking all humanity. The Beast is an innate demonic predator that awakens within each and every vampire upon their Embrace. It stands in direct opposition to a vampire’s Humanity (and in some cases the Paths of Enlightenment) and is responsible for many of the debased urges Cainites feel on a nightly basis. In times of extreme distress the Beast can overwhelm a vampire forcing them into a state of pure animalistic fight or flight, which is referred to as Frenzy or Rötschreck. TriviaEdit According to werewolf culture, a vampire's Beast is nothing but a manifestation of the corrupted spirit known as the Beast-of-War. Vampires and their Humanity Humanity is a measure of how closely a vampire clings to the morality and values of mortal life , and consequently how well they are able to resist the urges of the Beast. Man, The: The mote of humanity that a vampire maintains; the spark of mortality that distinguishes him from the Beast. Since every Kindred was a human before their Embrace, their most natural response in resisting the Beast's feral, predatory nature is to cling to their humanity. This is generally represented by the strength of their conscience and self-control, virtues common to Kindred and mortals alike. A Kindred's humanity has a direct effect on the strength of the vampiric curse; those who lose ground to the Beast and lose their humanity find it more difficult to interact with mortals, to be active during daylight hours, and to awaken from long periods of torpor. Humanity is universally adopted by the vampires of the Camarilla, but even among the Sabbat it is the "natural" and most common way of dealing with the Beast. Some vampires however reject the mores of mortal existence and adopt an alien Path of Enlightenment, in which they learn or construct a wholly different standard of morality. These often incorporate different virtues - conviction instead of conscience, and instinct instead of self-control - and establish a very different relationship with the Beast. Replacing the morality of one's human life is a daunting task, not to be taken lightly, and generally impossible without the tuition of one who already follows the alternate path. The practice of assuming a Path of Enlightenment was much more common in the medieval period, when every vampire had to choose a "Road", a quasi-religious path to harmony with or control over the Beast. Humanity was one of these Roads, known then as the Road of Humanity (Via Humanitatis). Though less common than today, the Road of Humanity was still the most natural Road to follow. Path of the Beast The Path of the Beast is a Path of Enlightenment practiced especially by members of Clan Gangrel. It controls the Beast by accepting its urges as natural and accepting their role as a hunter among hunters. Originating from the Via Bestiae of the Dark Ages, the Path of the Beast emphasizes the predatory nature of the vampire. Unorganized and shunning the trappings of civilization, followers of the Path often espouse technology in favour of their talents inherent to their undead form. A follower of this Path feels that the Beast is a natural part of being a vampire and that its needs must be satiated. Still, the vampire is intelligent, and a cunning hunter is a more effective one. Therefore, it is important to strike a balance between Beast and Man -- the feral cunning and vicious instincts of the vampire are excellent survival tools, tempered by the reasoning and insight of the mind. By satiating the Beast's urges from time to time, the vampire ironically gains a greater degree of personal control. This path is practiced openly in the Sabbat, as well as among independent Gangrels. In the Camarilla, it is also practiced, but not openly, as it is shunned. Many practitioners within the Camarilla are Gangrel who predate the existence of the sects. Among independent Gangrel, this path is on the rise in the Final Nights. Though the majority of its practitioners are Gangrel it is also practiced among Brujah, Nosferatu, Ravnos and a few others.